Where were you
by Shikigami-Botan-Chan
Summary: hey, this is my story. Okies, its about Serena living on her own when she is 20 years old. Darien had just broken up with her, but still has feelings for her. One night while serena was alone, she got a phone call from a mysterious man. Read to find ou
1. Help Comes to late

Where Were You?  
  
Chapter 1: Help Comes to late.  
  
Serena slid back in the tub, sighing deeply and smiling. The smell of the hot water all around her. She loved the feel after a long day at work. Serena Tsukino is 20 years old, working on a law firm in Baltimore Maryland. And it was getting kind of cold around lately.  
  
All Serena's friends and all were married or engaged, except her. She had not gotten a proposal at all. Just recently Darien had broken up with her. And she had tried desperately to find out why. Though since then he had moved out of their apartment, getting one of his own and living alone.  
  
"Humph! I don't need him!" were Serena's words as she splashed water against the side of the tub. It was true, she didn't need him.so she thought. Taking a deep breath she got out of the tub, just as the phone rang. Serena glanced towards the clock, wondering who that could be at this hour. Seeing that it was about 11:30 pm. Putting a towel tightly around her and walking towards the phone as she stepped out of the water. Picking up the phone just gently as she said "Hello, Tsukino residence."  
  
The line was silent. She wondered who it could be as she grew angry "Hello?!" She said louder into the receiver. But all she heard, was a low and cold voice say to her "I'm watching you Ms. Serena Tsukino. I'm watching you." then the line went dead. Serena's heart stopped in its tracks, her eyes widened as she looked at the phone, gripping her towel tighter. What did he mean by watching her? Slowly sliding the phone down until it was back in place. Still holding onto the handle. For she was becoming more scared by the moment as she glanced around her, gulping loudly.  
  
"Ddaarriieenn." she muttered under her breath, wishing desperately that he were here. Looking down at the phone, she was thinking of calling him. But what would she say to him? Most important, what would HE say? Would he call her crazy, or an idiot? Nah, not her Darien. Through the time they were together he was always loving and caring towards her. Could his feelings have changed over the past month and a half they were away. Serena had heard stories of him refusing to date, and refusing to really do much other things aside from his work.  
  
She slowly picked the phone up again, raising it to her ear and blinking when she didn't hear a dial tone. Gulping when she realized all she heard was soft breathing against the phone. Slamming it down as fast as she could, sweat dripping from her forehead. She whimpered because she realized that she could not get through to Darien. But she did know that he would know if she were in trouble. Slowly she glanced from side to side, thinking about how to get out of this.  
  
Slowly picking up the phone, finally hearing a dial tone as she dialed Darien's number. `Please god let him be home!' She prayed inside her head. She could have jumped for joy as he answered the phone saying "Hello". Taking a deep breath "Darien." in a almost sobbing voice as she pushed her back against the hallway wall. Darien blinked, "Serena..? Are you okay?" Serena shook her head, taking in deep breaths "No.Darien.I'm scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Someone's watching me Darien.Please, come over.."  
  
Darien laughed on his end of the phone "Oh Serena, nobody is watching you. You're perfectly fine." Serena shook her head, a tear forming in her eye "Darien.I'm telling the truth! I'm really scared! Please come over.." Darien sighed "No Serena. You're a grown woman, able to take care of yourself.Now I'll talk to you later.And trust me, you`ll be fine" Serena sniffled "But." Before she heard the phone go dead. Darien had hung up on her. Returning the phone to the receiver while a tear rolled down her cheek. She wished he would have believed her as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door and locking it. It would be up to herself to protect her tonight.  
  
A shadow loomed over her in the darkness of her room. A man, licking his lips while he watched Serena drop her towel, and her naked form standing there in front of him. Slowly and quietly he walked up behind her, covering her mouth with his hand and wrapping his other arm around her waist. She let out a screech as she tried pulling away from him. But he would not let her, he just brought her closer to him, grinding into her ass. She started fighting. Kicking her legs and her swinging her hands, hoping to hit him. Though he flung her on the bed, jumping on top of her right away.  
  
She tried biting him, but he wouldn't let her. He shoved her against the bed before turning her around, sitting on top of her with a smirk on his face. She screeched again as she noticed who it was. It was Alan! The boy who had been obsessed with her for the past month or so! He smirked as he started undressing. Taking off his shirt first, tossing that to one side. His chest was hard, showing he had worked out a lot. "I WILL have you Serena." Were his only words from his mouth as he started unbuckling his belt. Serena could tell that his manhood was hard under his pants as he ground it against her womanhood. Tears gently rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tight, he had to pin down her hands with only one of his own to keep them still.  
  
He suddenly tied her hands to the head of the bed with his belt. Making sure it was tight before looking around the room, grabbing two of her bracelets and two of her belts before walking back to her. With those he tied her feet to the bottom of the bed posts tightly. Until he was sure she couldn't move them. A smirk toyed at his lips as he looked down at her naked form laying there, helpless, in front of him. She started to scream before he grabbed a pair of her own panties and shoved them into her mouth to quiet her.  
  
Serena kicked, well tired to, and screamed as much as she could. The bed squeaking and making noises from her movements. The bed she once shared with Darien. Alan couldn't help but smirk, feeling a sense of great power as he shoved his pants and boxers off. Climbing on top of her and thrusting his manhood into her roughly. Letting out a groan himself as Serena just screamed. Tears rolling down her cheeks when he violated her. She was helpless. Hearing Darien's words in her head `You'll be fine' But she wasn't fine.  
  
As Alan started thrusting in and out of her roughly she felt him grab her breasts, his nails digging into her skin as he did. He was being too rough with her. Making her womanhood bleed, and ache for the sense of gentleness that Darien had always shown her during their nights of passion.  
  
Alan violated her again and again that night. Not only her womanhood was violated, but her mouth as well. All the while tears streamed down her cheeks. Wishing Darien were there to help him. She thought that night would never end. That Alan would stay there, violating her forever. Never stopping his assault on her body. All through the night her body ached as she was violated too many times. Her womanhood bleeding over and over, with each violation it took.  
  
She wanted Darien. She wanted Darien so desperately. How could he have told her that everything would be alright?!   
  
As Alan finally stopped his assault on her body, he smirked. Kneeling up over Serena, looking down at her breasts as they too bled from his assault. He slid a claw down her neck and then her chest, cutting into her skin softly before sliding it back up. Shoving his claw into her neck, penetrating her jugular vein. Making her yell out under her gag before blood poured out of her neck. Dropping limp and lifeless onto the bed. Her fighting stopped, but her tears continued to run down her cheeks.  
  
Before he left he took one more good look at her, dressing and cleaning himself up. Smirking as he glanced down at Serena "Goodnight.Serenity." Were his words before he silently went out of the apartment again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later:  
  
Darien hadn't felt too good about Serena being alone tonight. She had sounded so scared and all on the phone when he talked with her. So he decided to go see if she was okay. He drove faster then normal as he was determined to see if Serena was alright. True he had broken up with her, but he still cared for her, a lot really.  
  
A cop almost pulled him over, before he slowed down just enough so he was obeying the speed limit. He stopped outside Serena's apartment, stepping out of the car and glancing up towards Serena's apartment windows. Her lights were still on, so he had seen. And slowly crept towards the back. There, he transformed into tuxedo mask. Jumping up towards Serena's bedroom window. Worrying about her as he did.  
  
He stopped, just to stare in horror inside Serena's bedroom window. There was his love, Serena, laying on the bed, naked and bloody. Tears were staining her cheeks. His eyes were wide with shock as he jumped into the room, a tear threatening to fall from his own eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eh, that's all for that chapter. Heh, e_e;; I'll have more up laterz. @_@! 


	2. A rapist gets his

Okay well, I'm trying to update as much as I can. And since I don't have much to do for about…a hour or so, ima update now. I may update more then I normally do (well, I normally DON'T update XP) but anyhoot, I'm gonna try. X_x;; So yeah. I hope you like this chapter…if ya'll want me to re-do it I will. Just request that I re-do it. But, heh, I'm doing this in somewhat of a rush. But hey, never know. I did the first chapter in a rush XP. But here is the chapter. ^-^;; I hope ya'll like it!  
  
P.S. This chapter is rated R for violence o.o;; And language @_@;;.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: A rapist gets his…  
  
Darien's heart skipped a beat as he stared at Serena. She looked so hurt. And the tears flowing down her cheeks still didn't help matters. Her body was coated in a soft layer of blood. And on her cheeks, her tears were staining her beautiful skin that Darien knew was under them. Blood dribbling down onto the bed from her body.  
  
"Who did this?!" Was Darien's first question. Rage was overcoming him. Someone had killed her. Not only killed her, but violated her. He would NOT stand for that if he could help it. But he felt so helpless. Almost as helpless as Serena had. He blamed himself for not going to her earlier.  
  
He slowly walked towards the bed, his tears slipping down his cheeks as he whispers "My poor Serena-chan. Serena…" Almost in a sobbing voice. He had never felt such anger, grief and sadness before in his life. Even though the orphanage and all that had happened. He was going to find the one who did this, there was no question about that. And he WAS going to make them pay. If it were the last thing he done.  
  
Darien couldn't stand seeing Serena like that. So he gently laid a cover over her and wiped the tears from her eyes, whispering to her "Don't worry my princess…I'll make sure everything will be taken care of. Even that guy that did this to you. If it's the last thing I do…I swear to you I'll find him and rip him from limb to limb.  
  
Before he stood up again, he took a moment for prayer. And also for thinking. Thinking of who could have wanted to do this. Only one name came to mind. "Alan…" he said aloud. But not to loud. A gentle growl formed low in his throat. He was going to have to go visit Alan, and see where he had been tonight. Darien stood up and bowed softly, wiping his own tears from his cheek. "Serena…I hope you can forgive me. Forgive me for leaving you here…Alone like this. I should have listened to you. I should have" he whispered to his dead princess. Though he even knew he was going to beat himself up over this. Over and over again.  
  
He slipped out of the room to go find Alan. It would be sure that if Alan was founded by Darien, that Alan won't live long. Darien didn't have any sanity left in him. He WAS going to kill him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where Alan is….About an hour later o.o;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alan walked down the street with a smug smirk on his face. He had fun. Though he started wondering if killing her was such a good idea. Twiddling his fingers in his pockets he didn't notice Darien slipping up behind him. Before Alan knew it, he was on the ground. Having been tackled by Darien.  
  
"YOU DID IT!? DIDN'T YOU!?" Were Darien's loud and angry words. His tears started flowing again as he pounded Alan's face into the dirt. "You killed her! You killed MY Serena! Didn't you?! Admit it!"  
  
Alan struggled underneath him, but Darien was too strong. And Darien had surprised Alan greatly. Alan couldn't help but smirk. Serena wasn't the only one he hurt that night. Her lover boy. Alan glanced back at him "And where exactly were you when she called you for help?" Were Alan's cold words. He couldn't help but take advantage of this situation.  
  
Darien growled "You bastard! You raped and killed MY girl!"  
  
"It was your fault too. You Let me get to her. You didn't believe her when she called you. You were the one who didn't come to her rescue. You weren't her 'loving prince.' Not the one she thought you were" Alan's words were like daggers to Darien. Stabbing through his heart just as it had before.  
  
Darien's voice caught in his throat. He didn't know how to counter as he yelled "But you did it! If you weren't so…there, then MY Serena would still be alive! She would still be alive and healthy!"  
  
Alan smirked "She wasn't yours anyway. You dumped her. You broke her heart." Alan was trying to make Darien feel bad. Wanted Darien to think it was his fault that Serena was dead. But he knew it wasn't.  
  
More tears came from Darien as he smashed Alan's head into the ground harder "Bastard!! You raped her! You killed her!" A deep growl came from Darien's throat. "You killed her! So now, I'm going to fucking kill you!!"  
  
As Darien pulled out a knife he had gotten from Serena's kitchen. Plunging it down into Alan many times. Hitting his back each time he shoved the knife down. Darien's eyes went small. All he could see was Alan and Serena. All he could hear were Serena's pleas for him to stop. He was picturing what had happened at Serena's apartment. He didn't want to, but he was.  
  
Darien kept shoving the knife into Alan's back until he was sure Alan was dead. Darien stopped his yells of pain each time by shoving his face into the ground harder. Darien, had killed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: XP I know it was cruel to stop there. But I just had to. Hehe. I'll Wright more tomorrow maybe if I remember. X__x;; It's gonna be easy for me to Wright the next chapter. Hehe. 


End file.
